Lovers' Sheets
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: Morgan wants to ease Reid's mind about the new sheets he bought for the bedroom. Based on a prompt from SpaghettiTacos. It was supposed to be fluff, and nonsense. It isn't, though there is some humor. Bottom line, Morgan loves Reid.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this work of fiction, and no profit is being made, monetarily or otherwise, through this.

 **A/N:** Based on the following prompt from SpaghettiTacos: "Nonsense. A short fluff sack of nonsense and cute. Prompt: 'I am an adult. I can sleep on Avengers sheets if I want to.' Do with that what you will."- this is less fluff and cute, and more angst, fluff...and stuff.

* * *

Reid holds himself, arms wrapped around his chest as though warding off the cold. Morgan knows that it's really rejection that his lover, soon to be husband, fears.

Problem is, he doesn't really know what to say to ease Reid's mind and let him know that what he's seeing in the bedroom is okay. That, really, he has no issues with what Reid's done to their bed. As a matter of fact, he likes it. A lot.

Everything that comes to mind sounds cheesy, or will make his lover feel even more self-conscience, or is just flat out ridiculous: _'Nice sheets,' 'I didn't know you had a thing for Iron Man,' 'I wanna make you so hard that you beg me to make you cum all over Captain America's shield'.  
_  
Reid chews on his lip, refuses to meet Morgan's eyes except through the fringe of his bangs. Head bent, and shoulders hunched, he looks a little like a kicked puppy, and Morgan can't help but think about what Reid went through when was younger. He knows that the man was bullied, mercilessly, and that some of those old coping mechanisms that kept Reid safe when he was younger are coming to the fore now.

Morgan goes to his fiancé and wraps his arms around him, refusing to let Reid pull away from the embrace.

"I am an adult," Reid finally mumbles against Morgan's shoulder, voice petulant. He moves his hands to Morgan's waist, leans a little closer.

"I know you're an adult," Morgan says, voice indulgent, understanding. "If you weren't, I'd be rotting away in prison right now." It's a poor attempt at humor, but it does ease some of the tension in the room.

He doesn't add the word, gladly, though he's thinking it, because, while they do enjoy role play, and kinky sex, age play has never come into it, and Morgan's not sure if Reid's okay with that kind of thing or not. He doesn't want to turn his lover off, not that Reid's exactly 'on' at the moment.

"I am an adult," Reid repeats, voice gaining confidence, cheeks flushing, eyes shining with just a touch of the fire that makes Morgan go weak in the knees whenever he sees it. "And I can have Avenger sheets if I want to." The last bit is delivered with a bit of a huff at the end, and Reid's nostrils flare, and his eyes sparkle with defiance.

Morgan's lips curl upward in a smile, and he cups each of Reid's ass cheeks, wishing that the man's pesky corduroy material wasn't between his hands and Reid's firm, perfectly rounded ass as he gives each globe a gentle squeeze that makes Reid's breath hitch. Reid's eyes are locked on Morgan's lips, his own slightly parted, tongue darting out.

Morgan digs the tips of his fingers into Reid's hips, rocking the both of them closer together, and then, after the beat of a single breath, they kiss. Lips and tongue hungrily feasting on each other, coming back for more until the need to breathe makes the both of them dizzy.

When Morgan catches his breath - hands splayed on Reid's lower back, up under the man's button down shirt so that he can feel every shiver, every breath, every tremble that goes through his lover's body - he lets Reid push him backward, onto the bed, and straddle him. Reid kisses him like a man drowning, pulling away, gasping at air when he can no longer safely deny himself oxygen.

Lips tingling, and mind buzzing with sexual energy, Morgan gazes up at his lover's face, and feels like he's been sucker punched. Reid's cheeks are pink, his pupils so wide that Morgan imagines they could, like a black hole, pull him into some kind of vortex, and leave him happily stranded in their depths for weeks.

"How about if we break in these adult sheets of yours?" Morgan asks, breathless, gasping, back arching, when Reid dips his head and latches his lips onto Morgan's neck, leaving a mark that will be visible for days to come.


End file.
